fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Faer Pleigh
Faer Pleigh (フェアプレー, Feapurē) is a Dark Wizard whom has joined the Black Brier Gang after the destruction of the Raven's Claws. Often associating with the young prodigy Mina Sarrk, Faer often confides in her higher-than-average mature perception as he is usually took withdrawn to speak openly to the others. His power is almost on par with that of the Elite Three, earning him a large margin of respect by those in power of the gang. Having long since departed the Black Brier Gang since the Fiume fiasco, his injuries led him to entrust his care to Mina while taking refuge in the haven of The Coven, promising to turn trade his services and skills in return. After recovering to full health -minus an eye- the Magician's first act in the name of this group targeted Seven's 7 Towers while also robbing the magic and magic power of Prometheus and Chevalier. The second act utilized his newfound power along with the help of his team and the Coven's, destroyed the Black Vox. Gaining the prestige of the Blood Queen, he is now a viable candidate to be Myst's Fang, an auspicious position for being the forefront of danger and attraction for the organization. Appearance Faer Pleigh is, quite considerably less masculine than his comrades in the Black Brier Gang. His constitution belying the fact he never had a born muscularature that could be developed beyond simply passable in the Magic world. This is shown with his lithe build with delicate features that one could almost mistaken him as the opposite sex. His long blonde hair that flowed down to the far end of his spine complements his blonde eye and fair complexion, the eyepatch covering the left orb tells of a recent scar in his life that has kept him from possessing complete eyesight. The one thing most notable about his appearance is the intricate tattoo marking him of descent from the magic order he once belonged to. Stretching from his upper arms past his shoulderblades down to the bottom half of his back, often glowing bright blue or red when visible as his Ethernano is being charged for magic. His apparel, on the other hand, is akin to the more formal wizards across the world. A pale white robe with fur laced into the cuffs and etched into the borders of it that overlap his normal tunic that he bears throughout most of his work. It bears a pair of eights in grey just around his robes' shoulders while a ring of blue circles just before the furred cuffs that usually cover his hands. Underneath the cloak is his magic laced apparel, with a bandoleer of black with a copper holder placed over his left hip up over his shoulder. With blue lines intricately sewn into the patchwork of his mostly white upper tunic, his lower apparel is of a deep blue with copper pins clasping them over each other to cover a pair of dark hued leggings underneath. A pair of black boots also are donned underneath his supposedly normal guise. Personality Faer Pleigh is the most quiet voice among the hearty bunch making up the Black Brier Gang. Not one to ever shout, only firm in his words, he rarely puts his foot down when it ever comes to matters of negotiation or keeping peace within the ranks. Despite being the most meek, he is not denied to be a voice of reason and logic among a band of bloodthirsty adrenaline junkies with unstable mental capacity. This often comes in handy in the past when Swartz isn't thinking rationally -imagine that- and he offers his advice to help guide him to a better plan of action instead of the ones he usually makes up. He was often nicknamed "the navigator" due to him steering the gang clear of treacherous happenstances or recollecting those who've been captured -often being either Swartz or the grunts themselves-. His relationship with the aces of the gang are embittered to mutual respect. Recognizing their talent he knows better than to try outright criticize or fear reprisal of his tone against them. Still, his power is undeniable and his respect by the leader keeps him at a high standing that allows them not to fall prey to simple grudges or petty resentment. But his feelings of bonding with the young Mina Sarrk allows him to open up much more around her, or with her presence being near him. The confidence in that she shares a mutual mature perspective that they alone seem to understand each other with. Background Faer Pleigh is a Wizard from the island nation of Enca, a place where magic is held sacred and often practiced to the commonfolk. Born to a family where the idealogy of peace and spirituality was a thing strongly encouraged in Faer. Knowing this, Faer studied the magic arts to better be a peacekeeper and ally of justice for those in his homeland or possibly in lands beyond their nation. It was his dream to see the world outside of their relatively isolated homeland. This dream continued to drive him to higher planes of strength despite his natural bodily weakness, giving him inspiration to couple with this handicap by instilling strength from his own magic. Seen as a prodigy few have seen, his departure from their land was sad but one that was left with happiness of those who knew him. Setting off on his journey at the age of 13, the young boy took a trade vessel. Coming across the land of Sin, he journeyed across the poor countryside and offered whatever help he could. Seen as a Good Samaritan among those who've encountered him, he was named the Wandering Hero by the people of Sin. Coming across an especially downtrodden village, Faer comes across a child he feels a great amount of Magic compared to the rest of the people in the land he's met. Finding she's been abused, he questions her but she is far too afraid to tell, even the young man she was friends with refused to speak of it. Hearing nothing, Faer set out on his own to track down the source of defiling energy in the countryside. After a week of searching, Faer discovered a large cave connecting to a catacomb system long since abandoned. Feeling the cold of life absent and warmth defused, he continued till he reached the bowels of the cave. Once in an immense cavern, Faer encountered Jadow, the Ragnarok Beast in an unassuming yet intimidating form. The scarred man possessed such immense Ethernano that it was intoxicating just to be in the same presence, let alone stand. Yet he found the courage to tell him to release his hold on the people of the village. When he simply ignored him he attacked, finding just how far the difference between himself and an ancient Dragon. Humiliated and beaten, he was allowed to leave on the pretense he'd leave this land. Escaping from the cave, he couldn't find the heart to return to the village with the wounds or news that he attempted such a folley. Leaving with the impression of his death to the people of Sin, he kept what was left of his dignity by travelling away from the penninsula. Reaching the Pergrande Kingdom he found out that wandering mages like himself that aren't chained to the nobility were looked down upon. Despite his attempts to find work or lend his aid to commoners, he was treated like a pariah and shunned, eventually run out by the magic community for his presence disturbing them. Moving through Iceberg and Stella, he suffered similar treatment though only because either nation thought of him being a spy from the opposing nation. Arrested at one point, he was beaten and interrogated till they were satisfied he wasn't one of them. By this point he was fed up of protecting a world that was full of wicked rulers and enforcers. Determining by the time he reached Bosco to find a means to start upsetting the balance of the ruling bodies in power, he began plotting to see how he can attain this power. By the age of 16, he sought out the gang known as Black Brier, a co-op of Dark Wizards who were once part of a prominent head of the magic underworld. Allying himself with Swartz and giving his services to him, he'd become an invaluable member of their organization in the future. From that point on he'd also befriend Mina Sarrk, one of the few individuals among them who understood his pain and his perception of how the world is corrupt or foul where leadership is concerned. Synopsis *Flight of the Phoenix (Debut) Affiliation *'Enca's Magic Society' *'Pergrande Aristocracy' *'Stella and Iceberg Authorities' *'Black Brier Gang' Natural Skills/Abilities Daunting Magical Power: Faer, despite his tragic past, is perhaps the fourth strongest in the Black Brier Gang. Building up enough magic to make a presence that is comparable to that of the elite S-Class Wizards, projecting an intense presence without disturbing the environment. In a mantle of bright light is accompanied by a drowning sensation by those who are of less power, and a feeling of foreboding chills down the more experienced wizards. But those with extensive sensory over Magic's nature can tell there is a surprisingly tainted, dark aura about Faer that makes him seem more malicious and sinister than his outward appearance or mannerisms would imply. The control he has over it came from experience of being on the run and within the gang's company, able to mask his own presence to the point of being mistaken for being dead. Conservation of his Ethernano to the lowest essential volume when molding it for spells he is about to cast. With a gesture Faer can send someone flying by a magic pressure wave if their guard is down, able to punch a hole through a city block stretch of infrastructure. The power retained within this young man makes him by far one of the most dangerous and skilled mages within the gang aside from the elite leader three. Adept Melee Combatant: Able to hold his own in close quarters, Faer can move with grace and poise, using his own innate Sensory Rune Magic to accurately depict a person's direction and intended destination without him fully looking at them. Through this he uses his stave as an excellent tool to ward off weapon and bare fisted attackers while also complementing his magic to physically maximize the damage he imbues into every spell he casts. Experienced Magician: Having traveled the world Faer has encountered, survived and employed a number of means to keep going through his own expertise of magic. Due to his vast connection of people he's both befriended and undoubtedly had become enemies with, he's recognized the plethora of recognizable talents or skills used by those he encounters more and more in the world. Using this knowledge the wise Faer helps guide his allies and uses caution above all things to dictate his actions. Equipment/Tools Stave of Purity: Faer's main conduit for magic enhancement and to act as an extension of his hands or feet. This staff was carved out of a sacred tree back in Faer's homeland, dipped into Ethernano enriched springs to make it fully attuned to magic spellcraft. Acting less like an item to use Magic through but as an extension for a Caster Mage, the blunt walking staff is an object of incredible durability as it is for acting like a weapon against his foes. With enough power to warp dense metals, the Stave of Purity is a weapon he set out as a young man and became a reminder of what he once was. It has a golden ring at the top while being a lacquered brown in body with a brass pommel, several additional rings are adjoined over one side and the other in a perpindicular lock. Stave of Authority: Faer's more recent staff of enchanting and spell casting, it is an onyx bodied pole with brass human hands clasped together in an act of prayer at the top with a round brass pommel at its bottom. With improvements it is capable of deflecting magic weaponry of high caliber and is useful for bludgeoning as it is for harnessing various types of magic. This one was crafted while in the care of The Coven and is the one he uses in field missions most often. Magic Stave Magic: Faer's Magic involving the use of his Stave of Purity acts as less of its own enchanted item to perform spells deigned to the holder but rather acts as a Conduit Enhancer for Faer's Magic. Despite it not acting as a item to cast spells on its own, it can repel and dispel powerful Ethernano imbued strikes, both physical and ethereal alike. On a smaller note, he can eject his own Ethernano through it, creating devastating waves of energy that can harm or destroy the environment or specific targets so he wishes. It is a orthodox magic but is effective none-the-less. *'Catenaccio del Fulmine' (落雷, Rakurai, Jap/Italian Trans, "Bolt of Lightning,"): By focusing his magic power into a chaotic beam of electricity, Faer can produce a destructive force that can crash, electrocute or pierce through his target. The power of this spell is dependant on the focus and amount of Ethernano he supplies it. *'Forza '(勢力 Seiryoku, Jap Trans, "Power,"; Italian Trans, "Force,"): As an anchored form of telekinesis, Faer can release energy grappels from his stave invisible or visible. Through this means he can launch kinetic attacks or chains that can can be wound or hurtle objects around his given area. This kind of spell can even be applied to the moment he strikes an object or person, increasing the blow's force by an magnified proportion by the level of strength placed into it. The power of this spell depends on the focus and amount of Ethernano he supplies it with. *'Combustione' (燃焼, Nenshō, Jap Trans, "Burning,"; Italian Trans, "Combustion,"): Simply by generating Ethernano at an unstable level akin to burning azure flames, Faer can hurtle this raw magic fireball at targets and enemies. Exploding upon impact the effects can vary from a small area to a large radius, depending on the amount of Ethernano used. Ink Magic: Faer's ability to control the substance of ink is second to none, capable of generating more of it through the pores of his own body or through his own stave. Molding his own Ethernano into the liquid substance his mind and focus through magic turns it into one of the most malleable forms of non-solid elements one can imagine. Capable of having the consistency of a solid one second by hardening the carbon within the ink to be more impervious than a steel wall or as sharp as a refined blade the forms of bludgeoning to protective shapes it can take upon is only limited by Faer's imagination and amount of Ethernano he has left in his body. Consider that he creates a hail of ink shaped arrows to a castle wall, Faer can also mid-mold it through remote access to adjust its shape and integrity to fit the purpose needed at the time. Like a constantly metamorphic substance that has a near semi-sentience of its own, it responds to Faer's thoughts and will almost as if its a separate part of himself that is instinctive. The mastery of which he uses it can be adjusted from any material he imbues it into and then reactivated at a later time for his own personal use. *'Ink Magic, Arma Mestiere' (武器術'' Bukijutsu'', Jap Trans, "Weapon Arts,"; Italian Trans, "Weapon Craft,"): Through the generation of ribbons or waves of ink, Faer can manipulate this mass of liquid to form remotely controlled Ethernano fueled mass. Whether they can become levitating swords, whip attached maces or other animated offensive tools is all up to Faer's will and can be bended easily to another form of attack or even loop around to form another kind of magic entirely. *'Ink Magic, dell'Architettura' (建築 Kenchiku, Jap Trans, "Construction,"; Italian Trans, "Architecture,"): The ability to generate buildings, walls, steps, rooms or any kind of environment that'd resemble a structure. Doing this can create intricately imagined forms of infrastructure, prepared mentally often way in advance before putting into action in the open field. But thanks to a well trained mind, Faer has dozens of immediate constructs he can make in a split second should it demand it. *'Ink Magic, il Mutaforma' (擬製 Gisei, Jap Trans, "Copy,"; Italian Trans, "Doppleganger,") Faer's ability to create a mentally controlled copy of himself in the substance, density and integrity comparable to a human body. Through this ability, Faer can observe the battlefield from multiple angles and divide his thoughts among a number of replicated forms. One of the major differences is that his doubles possess more bodily manipulation to their own body being similar to ink. Due to this they can be seen as physically stronger or faster than the original but have far less magical potency or variance than the original. This kind of magic also can be taxing if too many copies are created. Faer's current limit of il Mutaforma is up to twenty copies at once. Once any copy is dispelled or destroyed, remote magic power is immediately returned to Faer himself, restoring his strength immediately. *'Ink Magic, Avvolga' (綢繆 Chūbyū, Jap Trans, "Entwine,"; Italian Trans, "Envelop,"): A simple means by way of wrapping ink around an individual or object remotely or by direct contact. This can be employed by keeping tactile contact for a few seconds on the said animate or inanimate target while ink oozes out of the palm and encroaches over the surface or from a wave of discharged ink. When it is finally wrapped thoroughly around the target, Faer can either keep it immobile while allowing (or disallowing) it to breathe given the choice to suffocate his target. He can also apply pressure, capable of crushing steel reinforced targets and easily able to crush a living human being if no extreme resistance is placed. All-in-all, it's an effective prison or method of execution to those with little to no strength left. *'Forbidden Art, Assorbire' ('術''開かずの吸い取る Akazuno Jutsu'', Suitoru, Jap Trans, "The Mysteries, Absorb,"; Italian Trans, "Forbidden Art, Absorb,"): A particularly forbidden class of magic, Faer can can seep out magic that can wrap around, disassemble and transmute into Ethernano for him to utilize. From consuming whole structures, to fields of lush flora, and even human beings which are admittedly the highest consumption he can have, he can theoretically assimilate a number of objects at once. This helps replenish his magic and is one of the reasons his power has matured so rapidly over the years. However, to absorb a mage, it takes a period of minutes for him, a magical copy to even a Living Ink Vessel to perform. This is however what he calls one of his darkest spells he can perform. *'Forbidden Art, Abitano Inchiostro Burattino' (術開かず操り Akazuno Jutsu, Genson Sumi Ayatsuri; Jap/Italian Trans, "Living Ink Puppet,"): This technique, aside from Assorbire, is one of Faer's most sinister spells to use with Ink Magic. By bonding his Ink Magic with the body of an entity, whether its human or not, the globules of ink slither in till a bountiful amount has filled their body. Once that happens, it spreads out in a web of transmuting cells, altering the physiology and anatomy of the target entirely till they resemble something akin to a hybrid of physical flesh and Living Ink Human's. In this way their power is boosted by Faer, and their control is directed through his mind and will, making them remotely controlled dolls for him to manipulate as he wishes. Having used this even on the likes of a Dragon Slayer, this is a dangerous magic that spells doom for any that finds their way into his clutches with few having the allies or ability to free themselves from the effects placed upon them. Over time, the afflicted may become completely a Living Ink Human and be absorbed into Faer's essence to be summoned at any time later on. This does in turn bolster their magic on top of gaining Living Ink Human Magic, making them a nefarious force when under Faer's control. *''' Secret Art, Vivere Mantello''' (秘術 在世マント Hijutsu, Zaisei Manto, Jap/Italian Trans "Secret Art, Living Mantle,"): A specialized spell which entwined a number of spells with specially compressed ink created fabric, giving him a complete change in appearance. Through this cloak Faer has increased physical attributes along with a heightened sense of durability. Along with these body buffs, he gains the ability to perform mental link magic to his already substantial ink spells. From manipulating it to projecting limbs, weapons, objects and even inscribe letters into itself for greater additional effects it can produce by the comparable amount of Ethernano he uses. It is by far one of his most advanced uses of Ink Magic combined with Letter Magic. Letter Magic: Capable of using the prior Magic to write a series of Runes and literal letters to perform a variety of magic with various outcomes to the given spell. Unlike those who use the Jutsu Shiki method of creating barriers, Faer employs a practical use of using ink to possess a latent power that activates and helps "auto-write" the given wall of text that can ordinarily take a long time to "draw out" on any given surface, be it air or earth. The Stave of Purity's aid makes any particular Letter Magic that could take an extensive time in preparing happen within seconds, reducing it to a fraction of the costly period that could be made. What's better is that this method helps greatly reduce the power to perform spells, and can occasionally make amplified effects on his own Ink Magic so that it can carry a higher quality use. One of which being Living Ink Magic, a Forbidden Art he made on his own so that he can create living creatures made out of ink that he can assist in giving out power or repairing at any given time. This magic can also be performed on himself, to give his own body the properties and applications of having a living armor or apparel of ink that can act on its own accord or through his own will given the opportunity. Through many uses of the Letter Magic applying itself through Ink Magic, the possibilities are nearly endless so long as Faer keeps a high level of power and a sharp mind to employ them correctly. *'Vista '(お目 Ome, Jap Trans, "Vision,"; Italian Trans, "Sight,"): By inscribing the letters for Vista, Faer can create an observance point on any given surface, organic or materialistic. Through this Faer can see through another pocket of space within his mind's eye, giving him an almost camera like perspective within his head. Unlike the drawbacks of watching too many spots simultaneously, this magic bypasses that through a direct link to his mind, giving him an edge on seeing multiple angles so that blindspots can be erased. However, if the surface of the person or object is marred in a severe way, this magic is dispelled at once. This makes the positioning of this particular spell particularly vital. *'Scudo '(盾 Tate, Jap Translation, "Escutcheon,"; Italian Trans, "Shield,"): An orthodox spell that can be strengthened through adding additional script or text to increase the strength of the spell or repair it automatically. From forming a shield as small as a buckle, weaving to something as intricate as an apparel and skin tight field or something as magnanimous as a castle wall or a keep expanse there are few things that Faer can't defend against. The strength of each barrier is dependant on his focus and the amount of his Ethernano he has left in his possession. *'Gravità '(引力 Inryoku, Jap/Italian Translation, "Gravity,"): By altering the gravity around his personal space or a particularly ranged target Faer can have helpful to detrimental effects. By lowering the gravity around himself he can slow his personal momentum or increase it to bring a structure or enemy to their knees, either are useful in the given circumstance. Hypothetically Faer can even lower a selective space around a ranged spell and can make it continuously move without halting to inertia or change in velocity. Through this magic Faer can even enable himself a form of levitation or flight at particularly high speeds. *'Trasformare '(変身 Henshin, Jap Trans, "Disguise,"; Italian Trans, "Transformation,"): A script variance of Transformation Magic, it exists as a heightened and more potent sub-spell from the parent spell it belongs to. Being rendered as nearly identical to any person or even an inanimate object closely proportionate to his size, Faer can even replicate their affects and apparel if the time calls for it. Unfortunately this does not apply to mimicking abilities or thoughts of the person he's imitating, thus heavily relying on his ability to produce a convincing voice or know that person's mannerisms from memory. It is a method of deception and isn't meant to blend in by proximate contact but by from a distance. *'Teletrasporto' (瞬間移動 Shunkanidō, Jap/Italian Trans, "Teleportation,"): A script variance of Teleportation Magic, it exists as a heightened and more potent sub-spell from the parent spell it belongs to. By identifying a destination, both through will and foreknowledge, Faer can travel in any direction he's familiar with without having direct line of sight. Even travelling backwards he can move at a far distance, with his spell auto-correcting it so that his own bodily mass doesn't becoming compromised by a physical object that can cause a material fusion or destruction to his person. The distance and repeated use of this spell depends on the focus and amount of Ethernano he has in his possession. *'Folata '(陣風 Jinpū, Jap Trans, "Gale,"; Italian Trans, "Gust,"): After inscribing this into the air or across a surface, a powerful blast of wind is sent the desired direction for the caster. The amount of strength this spell possesses depends on the supplied Ethernano the Mage uses, ranging from a hurricane wind to a simple breeze. *'Deflettere '(歪む Yugamu, Jap Trans, "To Warp,"; Italian Trans, "Deflection,"): A simple spell to inscribe, strengthened by the amount of Ethernano placed into it. A barrier with the power to disperse and redirect the course of an attack, both physical and magical. This makes it a foolproof defense spell in the event that he can send it back at his opponent with a higher yield of strength if he so wishes it. *'Cortina Di Fumo '(煙幕 Enmaku, Jap/Italian Trans, "Smokescreen,"): A distraction spell in which Faer inscribes letters on a physical surface or in the air. Once cast, the spell douses a large cloud of smoke, obscuring the sight of all combatants in the area. The amount of smoke that flows in a given area is dependant on the Ethernano Faer supplies this spell. Forbidden Art, Living Ink Magic: His more dark art employed through the use of Letter Magic to inscribe the name, characteristics and combat level of his creations. Mastered through his time involved with the Black Brier Gang, Faer has developed the ability to instill life into the ink constructs and give them defining personalities with their own will or thoughts. While all are devoutly loyal to him by nature of being the caster, they all have differing views and mindsets that can compare or contrast with Faer's own views or beliefs. Whether this is because of a deep rooted connection to his subconscious or the absorbing of encounters to various people he takes inspiration to create them is up to debate. Should they stop being fed Magic Power or run out of power to damage or loss of connection they will lose cease to be; the only exception is if their creation was fueled by Lacrima instead of Faer's own Magical Power, thus allowing them a sense of self-sustenance without fear of being cut off or losing life force. Whether an exact replicant of said creation has the same motivation or thoughts is unknown by Faer's companions but they seem to be consistently the same every time Faer casts this spell. The ability doesn't restrict to just sentient beings of magic but also can be to the creation of beasts, creatures or mythical entities that don't exist in the world but within his own mind. While they don't have their own creativity and thus a less capable combat capability, they nonetheless are useful creations for Faer to utilize should the need arise. *''' Malveillant (陰湿 Inshitsu, Jap Trans, "Vicious,"; French Trans, "Malicious,"): Is a Living Ink Human whose reliant and tied to her master, Faer Pleigh. Being an artificial being born through magic she has a constructed personality that is forged by her creator either through familiarity or through unwitting past life experiences. Either way she is one of Faer's strongest creations due to her cunning nature to use her Ink Body Magic as a means to diabolically outmaneuver, overpower and outwit her enemies. Among the abilities she possesses in her arsenal is some variance of Letter Magic which is rare among the Living Ink Magic creations that enhance her abilities even farther than even Faer anticipated. Aside from that, she's quite durable and pliable, changing shape or form without any real stress to her person in question. Unlike her other counterparts, she doesn't necessarily need to reform but merely gather back her scattered essence back into a successive whole due to her ability to propogate and expand her influence in mass and quantity. Capable of standing to most skilled Mages it takes a true surprise attack to do her in or cut her off from Faer's supply of Magic or his ability to revive her should she run out of her own personal stores of Ethernano. * Menteur': (千三屋 Senmitsuya, Jap Trans, "Great Liar,"; French Trans, "Liar,"): Menteur is a flexible, ninja-like entity who has no voice but responds with body language. In a way he's quite different from standard Living Ink Humans due to the fact he prefers to stay solid and not disperse into a liquid state like Malveillant would prefer. With a body that can be light enough to move faster than a trained human eye can track while having enough personal durability that he can take powerful attacks without receiving too much damage, Menteur relies on both range and close quarters combat to inflict wounds on his targets. From manifesting Ink-Make weapons, moving his body in irregular positions, and regenerating lost body parts Menteur is a capable fighter who can move quickly and quietly whenever the need arises. *' Personne (名も無い人Namonaihito, Jap Trans, "Nameless Person,"; French Trans, "Nobody,"): Is a mass of ink with little to no form but with a great snark and conniving personality. Like Malveillant, he relies on intangibility and continuously forming into new shapes or sizes to offset his enemies. But unlike her, he almost never takes upon a solid state, making him reliant on doing his own personal Ink Human Magic spell, Ink Take Over Magic. Much like the parent spell of Take Over, he employs this by making physical contact with a person by overlapping them and keeping them in a state of symbiosis while also restricting their control. Unlike most Take Over spells, this cannot work if he doesn't have a body to use and can only hold a solid state after leaving his host for a few minutes. This means he's more of a leech than a front line combatant, making him more about for espionage, sabotage and taking out enemies unaware. Should he be taking damage amidst his more liquid state, he'd find a hard time fighting back other than using his own flexibility and speed to try to do injury to his nemesis or try to latch onto the attack if there is no available host. The exact strength he has with hosts depends on the power he possesses and his own host body retains. For example, if he latches onto a normal human being, he'd have close to athlete level of physical prowess while also retaining his own Ink Human Magic at his own disposal. If he were to take a Mage of even a low caliber, his powers gain an increase exponentially within the time he bonds with the body. It is also possible that Personne can even sustain the life of someone close to death by using his own Magic Power as a catlyst. Personne, while not the strongest, is the most versatile of Faer's creations. * Chevalier''': Arguably the strongest Living Ink Human at Faer's disposal, one who takes the aspect of his own limits and transcends them to new heights. Using his own Living Ink Human Magic to double a kind of mock The Knight, Chevalier can morph his physical appearance and weaponry to boost his magic in particular ways that can benefit him in multiple scenarios. For example, Chevalier can don what he calls, "The Abyss Armor," that boosts his overall speed and morphs his own body's physiological essence into that of a gaseous smoke that can mask itself into the shadows and quickly reform, with the "Wraith Scythe," which turns his own Ink Magic into a volatile black flame that burns things away instantaneously with only few exceptions to withstanding it. Other forms like "The Unholy Warrior," that gives him an enhancement physically while lessening the effects of Light-based Magic (including elements that can cause bright flashes of light, ergo, Fire Magic and Lightning Magic) with the "Ghoul Sword" aiming to steal a life essence and fuel his own body's constitution as a result. The list of forms and weapons are so vast that Faer himself has a hard time keeping track of what new kind of technique Chevalier possesses. The most unique kind of thing about Chevalier is the only Living Ink Human who seems to bolster his own Magic by absorbing the "blackness" of shadows and seemingly can self sustain himself regardless of what power source he relies upon, be it Lacrima or Faer himself. With power capable of rivaling S-Class Mages, Chevalier is the strongest of Faer's Living Ink Humans and is the most competent among his arsenal. Behind the scenes/Trivia *Faer Pleigh's name is a pun off of, "Fair Play." Category:Dark Wizard Category:Rune Mage Category:Ink Magic Category:Black Brier Category:Swartz Category:Elaine Lyte Category:Rowlie Bann Category:Donovan Treuce